


I Want Your Love

by kimaris



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Dark, M/M, Police Officer Bucky, Possessive Behavior, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: A chase with a serial killer leaves James almost dying, and when he wakes up, he finds himself to be the current object of fascination by the Pureblood vampire who makes him an offer that he's not sure he can resist.





	I Want Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> god, when will i write something stony.  
> also, here's where the title is from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs0uSQgsxcA  
> i've been binge watching ahs and bam, i ended up with this.  
> will this be a series? who knows, i feel like writing a couple of chapters since i have some idea to write down, but we'll see. :>  
> also, brief warning about the short violence portion on the first part, also the killer's morals is questionable.

X

 

His heartbeat roars loudly in his ears and it’s a wonder that he can still hear anything else, adrenaline runs through his veins as he pushes himself to move, to run faster. He can’t afford to screw this up, not when they’ve already spent months trying to catch this certain infamous serial killer, mourned for the lives this killer has taken --he lost some of his teammates, and _tonight_ , James swears that no more lives would be taken, not on his watch.

 

His comm sparkles to life and Steve, his partner for God knows how long, distracts him for a second. “ _Bucky_!” There was a clear desperation in his voice, regardless of the comm’s rather shitty static. “He got Sam! We already called the med team, it looks bad, Buck. I don’t know if he’ll make it.”

 

James grits his teeth, _no_. No one else will die tonight, except perhaps for the goddamn lunatic he’s after. “Calm down, Stevie. He’ll be okay, you hear me? Sam’s tough, we all know that.”

 

Ahead of him, the man dressed in red and black takes a right turn, the blades on his back shines and James curses under his breath when he sees it gleam with undeniable streaks of blood. His legs burn and his breathing is ragged, but hell if he’s going to let it stop him. “Steve,” he whispers through the comm, “I’ll catch him, I promise.”

 

He doesn’t wait for his partner to answer before switching the comm off.

 

It felt like he’s been running for hours, and maybe it’s not so far from the truth, but who cares? All he’s got in mind is stopping the guy whatever it takes. James takes a brief glance at his surroundings and sees a bright sign, all neon and flashing.

 

_Hotel 626._

 

James files the name in his mind, at least he’s got something to say about his location to Steve when he finally catches their guy. The man takes another turn, and James notices it leads to a literally darker side of the hotel, the sign’s light doesn’t seem to reach far enough and, okay, James would have to say that the man he’s after isn't certainly dumb.

 

He takes a turn and he’s met with a disturbing silence, no footsteps or whatsoever even though he knows he should be able to hear at least something, knowing that he wasn’t that far behind the killer. James reaches for his gun, places it in front of him as he slowly walks forward.

 

“I know you’re here, bastard. Show yourself.” James calls out, eyes darting everywhere as he takes in everything, on his right, he sees a couple of dumpsters lined up, and a bit farther ahead he vaguely sees the shape of the hotel’s back door. On his left is nothing but a bricked wall, the building it’s attached to was abandoned, it used to be another hotel, but ever since the 626 was built, it was a losing competition.

 

A feigned gasp brings James catches his attention, eyes squinting and lips frowning, he takes another step forward.

 

“ _Motherfucker_.”

 

Another gasp, “I would never.” A rather high pitched voice says, although it was obviously fake as well. “Mr. Police officer, you can accuse me of anything but not that, I’d never, in my life, messed with mothers...or maybe I did, but _hey_ in my defense-”

 

The sound of the gunshot drowns the yelp from the man before him. It was a warning shot, James was decent enough not to shoot the man dead yet. He might have to, if the fucker doesn’t shut his mouth.

 

“Now, that is just _rude_! Didn’t your momma tell you it’s not nice to interrupt someone when they’re talking?”

 

The nerve.

 

James raises the gun again, ready to fire another shot. He cocks an eyebrow, “Did nobody tell you that killing is a crime?” He studies the man as the latter walks forward, it doesn’t help that there’s little light to help him see clearly, but it’s enough for James to see that the man has his mask rolled up so it shows his mouth, wide open with a smile.

 

The man tuts, “No, no, _murder_ is a crime. See, killing can be righteous, depending on the situation.”

 

“And,” James growls, feeling his anger boiling, “What? You think your killings were justified? Is that it? Because I’m telling you now, that’s bullshit.”

 

“It’s bullshit ‘cause your view is so limited, it’s a pity to be honest.” The man shrugs, “I was doing you guys a favor, really. I took out the bad guys for you because you guys are incompetent enough. Too scared to shed blood, how unflattering.”

 

James pulls the trigger, shooting the man in the knee, gaze hard and furious. “ _A_ _favor_!? You killed a college student, a nurse and a freaking teacher! You think you did us a favor!?” His hand is shaking, his anger slowly getting the better of him.

 

 _No, no. Breathe in Barnes, focus_.

The man barely flinched, but he hunches forward, rubbing his knee, mindless of the way his fingers get coated with his own blood. “Collateral damage, unfortunately.” His smile looks sympathetic, but James refuses to be fooled. “But you know what would make you feel better? Just remember that they’d all die someday anyway, death’s a natural process, is it not? I might have contributed to their shortened lifespan, but _hey_ , death is death.”

 

“You’re fucking crazy.” James says, shaking his head at all this absurdity.

 

The man laughs, head thrown back. “That I am. We’re all a little crazy, don’t you agree?” He takes another step forward and halts when the officer points the gun on his forehead. “Oh, you’re gonna shoot, officer?”

 

“I _will_ if you _don’t_ shut your fucking mouth. Don’t test me. You’re under arrest, put your hands where I can see them!”

 

James stays still until he sees the man raise both his hands, palms showing. His gaze didn’t leave the man before him as he reaches for the cuffs, he fumbles for a second.

 

And, apparently, it’s the only second the man needs to pull a dagger and drive it deep in James’ stomach.

 

The officer, eyes wide and skin paling by the second, looks down to see his torso slowly being covered in red. He gasps, his fingers shake and he shoots for the third time that night. His aim was off, however, only grazing the masked man’s cheek. James loses his grip on the gun and falls on his knees, wheezing as blood drips down his mouth.

 

“That was a wasted opportunity, officer.” The killer sighs, patting his head. “I wouldn’t move too much if I were you, you’d die sooner. I mean, I guess you wouldn’t want that.”

 

James can feel his focus slipping away, his consciousness fainting. He didn’t even feel the killer take his comm, and as if the other man was mocking him, he stares at James when he says,

 

_“Good evening, officer! I just wanna say that your friend may or may not die if you don’t come pick him up sooner, toodles!”_

 

X

 

 

There was someone touching his face, gentle and almost hesitant and when James opens his eyes, albeit dazed and half-lidded, he sees bright blue ones staring back at him. He makes a pained noise and the stranger, young and perhaps the most beautiful man he’s ever seen in his life, shushes him softly.

 

“It’s okay, _darling_ , I got you.” The stranger whispers, fingers tracing James’ face, wiping the blood on his lips.

 

James takes  a shallow breath, “Who...Who ’r--”    

 

The stranger smiles, “Shh, love, don’t talk. You’re wasting your energy.”

 

He feels the stranger’s hand travels down until it reaches the handle of the dagger impaling him.

 

“It’s okay, You’re safe now. I got you.”

 

The dagger was pulled out in one go and James hears someone screaming, hysteric and filled with agony.

 

Before he blacks out for the second time, he realizes that it was _him_.

 

X

 

The next time James comes into consciousness, he finds himself lying on the softest sheets, his torso wrapped in bandage and his head feels like it’ll split in half. He groans and goes to cover his face with his hand, only to stop when he sees the same stranger looking at him as if fascinated.

 

“You’re awake,” The man says, his smile makes him look even more ethereal that James had to blink a few times, just to make sure he’s not hallucinating.

 

Dumbly, James nods, letting the other help him sit up. He grunts lowly, still feeling the pain in his stomach, but at least he’s no longer actively dying. James stares silently at the man, he looks young, younger than James, _physically_ that is. There’s just something with the man’s aura that tells him there’s more to this than meets the eyes, he can’t just figure it out. Yet.

 

Maybe it’s because of all the questions he has, maybe he’s just simply out of it still, perhaps even both, but James didn’t stop the stranger from reaching out and brushing his hair.

 

“I’m sure you have questions.” The man says, his voice soothing, “I can answer some, the others you’d have to find out on your own.”

 

James frowns at that, “...Who are you? And where am I?”

 

“I am a _lot_ , it all depends on who you want me to be. Before, I was nothing but an heir, and then I was a count. Then,  I was something like a _God_ for people who follows _Asetianism_ . With modernity, I would assume you wouldn’t know what that is, but that is another thing for another day.” The man says, his fingers brushes down James face, cupping his cheek, bright blue eyes seeming to look even brighter. It was _hypnotizing_. “They even called me _Queen_. Said I was the prettiest, the fairest and despite being no woman, I am a Queen. I quite like it, sounds sophisticated, ‘no? Perhaps, of this place, I am its Queen. ” he whispers, lashes fluttering.

 

James finds himself agreeing with those people.

 

“But,” he leans closer, James can feel his breath against his ear, it’s cold and James feels himself shuddering. “I don’t think that’s the kind of name you’re looking for. Hm? No matter, you can call me Tony. As for where you are, you’re in my home. _Hotel 626._ ”

 

“Hotel 626? You’re the owner?” James asks incredulously. “But… but this place is _old_ , I would have expected the owner to be--”

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Tony smiles wider, all teeth, and James’ breath hitches when he notices two pointy fangs. It lasted for a couple of seconds and then he sees Tony’s eyes turn brighter before it changes to a soft whiskey brown color.

 

“You’re… a _vampire_.”It was more of statement than a question. Either way, it still sounded ridiculous and James finds himself shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“I am,” Tony nods, gently nipping on James’ ear. “The only _Pureblood_ left. Are you scared of me now, _James_?”

 

James does a full body shudder hearing his name come out of Tony’s mouth, it sounded reverent, and goddamn he’s already craving for the other. 

Fuck the situation being ridiculous. 

 

Books did say that vampires are natural seducers, James has something else to blame.

 

“No.” He answers eventually, “I don’t know how you knew my name, but... you saved me, Tony. I don’t see any reason why I should be afraid of you, vampire or not.”

 

Tony laughs, mirthful and fondly. “ _Oh_ James, I wasn’t wrong about you.” He says, lips brushing against James ear. His palms felt cold against James cheeks, but he doesn’t pull away when Tony turns his head so they’re looking at each other. Tony tilts his head, eyes filled with amusement as he studies James like a little animal. “I’ve been watching you for a while now, James. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint, Admittedly, Wade was a bit rough on you and I have yet to reprimand him on that. Oh well, I got you in the end anyway.”

 

James blinks, “...Wade?”

 

“Shh, darling, that’s not important for now.” Tony shakes his head, and then he’s pressing his face in the crook of James’ neck, “ _Fuck_ , you smell so exquisite, James.” He darts out his tongue, _just a taste,_ he tells himself.

 

The moan that escapes his mouth left James struggling and Tony revels in the reaction.

 

James clears his throat, 

 

“Are you going to kill me now, Tony? Drink all my blood? Satisfy your hunger?” Despite how beautiful the vampire is, James is no idiot. He may have been saved, but who knows if he was saved just to end up as a meal?

 

Tony’s reaction was a surprise though. The vampire looked, for the lack of a better word, _confused_.

 

“ _No_ , James.”

 

“No?”

 

“I don’t fancy getting my hands dirty, _honey_ , unless I have to. If anything, I give and give and give until there’s nothing left for me to give.” Tony sighs, looking upset for a second, but then he’s smiling again. “What I have is an offer to make, James.”

 

James bites his lower lip, and it didn’t escape him the way Tony’s gaze glanced at his action. He may or may have not licked his lips on purpose after that. “What is it?”

 

The vampire was almost vibrating with excitement at the question, his eyes flashing bright blue before it returned to whiskey brown. “ _Stay with me, James._ I’ll turn you, you’ll never have to get hurt again, I’ll protect you. Keep you safe here, _stay_ , darling.”

 

Just last night he was a police officer, and now he’s offered a promotion to be an entirely different species.    

 

It’s hilarious if only none of it was real.

 

“I’m sure that you’re not making that offer for free, Tony.” He says, “What do you want in return?”

 

Tony’s eyes are bright blue again now, steady and focused on James’ face. “It’s really simple.” he starts, pressing a chaste kiss on the corner of James’ mouth, his gaze never leaving the human’s. “Your loyalty, James. I don’t care whatever you do in the morning with your human friends, as long as at the end of the day, I’m the one you’re returning to. You can continue to like people, but _not_ love,” At this, Tony turns a little, lips brushing against James’, he exhales a shaky breath and James closes his eyes in return, pressing forward when he feels Tony’s hand settle on the back of his neck, encouraging him.

 

A groan comes out of James mouth when Tony bites on his lower lip, tugging it, his hand finds its way on the vampire’s narrow waist, gripping tightly.

 

“The loving,” Tony continues, “You reserve it all for me. _Love me James_ , and I’ll love you like no one could ever do. Love me, _darling_.” He kisses him one more time before pulling back, sighing as he pops open the first few buttons of his dress shirt.

 

“Tony, what--”

 

A clawed finger runs across the skin of Tony’s chest, right over where his heart would be and James marvels at the sight of red coloring the smooth skin. He didn’t know that blood could look that entrancing.

 

With his free hand, Tony reaches for James, pulling him closer.

 

“Come on, _James_.” Tony says, pushing his chest forward as if to encourage the human even more. “Don’t be scared.”

 

James knows nothing anymore, there’s ringing in his ears and he faintly hears Steve’s voice in his mind, telling him a hundred reasons why this is _fucking_ bad, but still, James finds himself leaning closer. Before he knows it, he’s already lapping on Tony’s blood and he groans at the taste, pupils dilating.

 

This must be what ambrosia fucking tastes like.   

 

 _“Love me, James.”_  

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr!  
> it's new and idk who to follow aha, but yeah, we can talk about our ships and you can send me prompts!! challenge me!  
> (okay maybe go easy with the challenge, aha)  
> @chiefcarnesiel  
> also, i draw! if you're into drawing too lmk, i actually plan on drawing some chibi winteriron since i'm trash : " >


End file.
